O Conto de Fadas de Kaoru
by Hana Himura
Summary: Kaoru ajuda um senhor e, como agradecimento, ele lhe dá algo que pode a ajudar no seu relacionamento com Kenshin.
1. Prólogo

Notas da autora: esta história foi criada por mim, Bao e Firuze há algum tempo. Era para ter sido escrita por todas nós, mas nos envolvemos em projetos diferentes e as idéias foram colocadas de lado. Decidi escrever isso porque estava precisando trabalhar em algo diferente.

****

Para Jo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will. Life just isn't fair.

~~ O conto de fadas de Kaoru ~~

História de: Bao Blossom,  
Firuze Khamune e  
Hana Himura  
Escrita por: Hana Himura  
Editada por: KayJuli.

Kaoru olhou para o céu e suspirou. Havia chovido nos últimos dois dias e não parecia que iria parar logo. Era entediante. Todas aquelas gotas, caindo do céu... Tão entediante. Não havia nada para fazer.

Praticaria com Yahiko, se o garoto não houvesse pegado um resfriado. Até mesmo Kenshin não conseguia fazer suas tarefas com toda aquela chuva. Kaoru enrubesceu. Gostava de observá-lo quando ele estava ocupado com alguma outra coisa. Era um dos únicos momentos do dia em que ela estava realmente feliz: quando poderia ver seu doce rurouni molhando suas mãos na tina de lavar roupa. Isso a fazia imaginar que tipo de marido ele seria algum dia. Aquele pensamento a fez enrubescer ainda mais. Era sua maior fantasia... ser a esposa de Kenshin. Porém, era tudo que isso era: uma fantasia.

Conseguia imaginar-se no futuro, ainda esperando que Kenshin se declarasse. Como ele era lerdo! Talvez ele pensasse que ela fosse muito jovem e inocente. Nah! Quem ela estava enganando? Ele era apenas lerdo. Ponto. Apenas um idiota que não agarraria a felicidade se ela lhe batesse na cabeça (ela já havia tentado isso).

Kaoru foi acordada de seu devaneio com o som de algo sendo quebrado. Sabia que o som havia vindo de seu quarto, mas quem estava lá e por quê? Chegando até o quarto, esqueceu as perguntas anteriores, porque Kenshin estava lá, ajoelhando-se ao lado do que havia sido o vaso precioso de sua mãe.

"Na...ni?" Kaoru disse, sem esboçar reação.

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin murmurou. "Sessha-"

Ela sabia que viria uma explicação, mas estava muito chocada para escutá-la.

"O vaso de minha mãe." Kaoru declarou. "Quebrado."

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin disse, olhando para o chão. "Eu não pretendia... Sessha apenas..."

"Quebrado." Kaoru repetiu. "Era a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha dela... E agora se foi."

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin disse mais uma vez, evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

Kaoru ajoelhou-se e começou a recolher os pedaços. Kenshin tentou ajudá-la, mas ela disse um alto e claro:

"NÃO!" Kaoru sentiu-se envergonhada por haver gritado daquela forma. Por alguma razão absurda, sentia-se triste por causa do vaso, mas não conseguia culpar Kenshin por havê-lo quebrado. "Gomen... É meu... Vou limpar..."

"Eu quebrei... Ao menos deixe que eu ajude."

"Apenas me deixe sozinha." Kaoru disse, sem levantar sua voz.

Kenshin olhou para ela, com uma expressão de assombro e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Kaoru juntou todos os pedaços, sem saber o que fazer com eles. Havia sido algo precioso, mas agora estava quebrado. Foi então que ela viu as flores no chão. Havia Kenshin lhe trazido flores? Onde havia conseguido flores com um tempo tão ruim?

Kaoru aspirou as flores. Não eram frescas, mas ainda eram bonitas. Por que Kenshin havia lhe trazido flores? O que isso poderia significar?

***

"Kenshin no baka..." Kenshin suspirou alto. Como poderia ter sido tão desajeitado e quebrar algo precioso a Kaoru? A expressão de dor no rosto dela era pior do que suas explosões furiosas.

Havia estado na cidade antes, para buscar o remédio de Yahiko. No caminho de volta ao dojo, a chuva começou a cair mais forte, então ele buscou abrigo no primeiro lugar que conseguiu enxergar: uma loja de flores. A dona reclamou que era impossível conseguir flores frescas com toda aquela chuva e que as flores que tinha em loja logo estariam arruinadas.

Kenshin sentiu pena da mulher e decidiu comprar algumas flores. Levar-las-ia a Kaoru-dono para animá-la. Sabia que o tempo a fazia se sentir deprimida. Quando tentou pagar pelas flores, a dona recusou-se a aceitar seu dinheiro.

"Não posso o cobrar por estas flores. Não estão frescas." A mulher disse.

Quando Kenshin insistiu em pagar, a mulher adicionou:

"Leve-as para aquela sua bonita esposa. Quando a chuva parar, você pode vir novamente e comprar a ela flores frescas."

"Minha... Esposa?" Kenshin balbuciou.

"Vi vocês juntos no mercado. Formam um lindo casal."

Kenshin levou as flores e não compreendeu porque não disse à mulher que Kaoru não era sua esposa. Quando chegou em casa, foi direto ao quarto dela para colocar as flores. Seria uma agradável surpresa para ela. Quando entrou, porém, viu algo que não havia notado antes. Era um velho vaso de porcelana sobre a cômoda de Kaoru. Kenshin colocou as flores no chão, então o inspecionava.

Tinha um desenho interessante: um casal, de pé ao lado de uma árvore de cerejeira. Pétalas de cerejeira caíam em torno deles. Imaginou a si mesmo e Kaoru sob aquela árvore. Era bom estar perto dela. Sua presença acalmava o coração de Kenshin e fazia com que ele se sentisse feliz sem razão alguma. Bem, isso não era inteiramente verdade. Ela era a razão.

Kenshin virou o vaso e ele escorregou de seus dedos, como se não quisesse ser examinado e caiu, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com relação a isso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dos pedaços do vaso e foi então que Kaoru entrou no quarto.

Realmente, Kenshin no baka. Ela não precisava o chamar assim. Ele sabia que era um idiota. Um idiota desastrado. Kaoru tinha todo o direito de ficar zangada, gritar e fazê-lo realizar o dobro de tarefas que estava habituado. Porém, ela não ficou zangada. Ao invés disso, ela estava triste. Havia a feito triste.

A chuva havia acabado de parar, mas a bagunça já estava feita. Kaoru vestiu-se e saiu, sem lhe dizer uma palavra. Kenshin achou que merecia a punição do silêncio.

***

Kaoru jogou fora os pedaços do vaso de sua mãe. Havia sido um presente de seu pai no dia em que se casaram. Não conseguiu entender como não conseguia ficar zangada com Kenshin. O vaso lhe havia sido precioso. Era uma memória de sua mãe. Sabia que estava triste em perdê-lo, mas não tão triste como deveria estar.

Naquele momento, tudo que Kaoru queria era estar sozinha e pensar sobre o assunto. A chuva havia parado, então decidiu fazer um passeio pela cidade. Seria um agradável passeio - tão agradável quanto um passeio pode ser quando as ruas estão cobertas de lama. Kaoru não se importou com isso. Não se importava em sujar seus sapatos e seu kimono com lama.

Estava se aproximando do Akabeko, quando viu um velho senhor escorregar e cair na lama. Kaoru correu para o ajudar a se levantar.

"Tudo bem, senhor?" Kaoru perguntou.

Apesar da lama, ela podia ver que ele estava pobremente vestido.

"Obrigado, minha jovem." O homem disse, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Você é muito gentil."

O homem inclinou-se para pegar um saco na rua lamacenta.

"Estou sem sorte." O homem suspirou. "Primeiro este tempo horrível durante a minha jornada... Agora não consigo encontrar minha sobrinha. Ela deveria morar perto daqui, mas tudo é tão diferente que a última vez que vim a Tokyo."

"Ah... Então acabou de chegar à cidade."

"Sim. Sou um vendedor ambulante. Apesar de que dificilmente posso chamar a mim mesmo de vendedor, nestes dias. Tenho sorte quando posso vender algo que pague pelas minhas refeições." Quando ele disse isso, seu estômago fez um ruído de protesto. O velho pareceu embaraçado.

Kaoru sorriu. Gostou do senhor, ele parecia bom.

"Vou lhe pagar almoço, senhor." Kaoru disse, com um sorriso.

"Você realmente é uma pérola, minha jovem, mas não posso aceitar. O que seu marido iria pensar se você gastasse seu dinheiro com um velho sem valor como eu?"

"Eu não sou casada!" Kaoru disse, prontamente.

"Então... Ele ainda não percebeu o quão especial você é." O homem disse, pensativamente.

"Como...? Como você sabe que há alguém?"

"Você tem aquele brilho em seu rosto, como aquele das pessoas apaixonadas. Apesar de que há uma nuvem em seus olhos... Ele não fez algo idiota, fez?"

"Ele... Quebrou algo precioso para mim."

"Tenho certeza que não foi de propósito, minha jovem."

"Por favor, permita que eu o convide para almoçar. Pense nisso como um presente de boas vindas de Tokyo." Kaoru quase implorou.

O homem coçou a cabeça.

"Geralmente não aceito caridade, minha jovem, mas se você insiste em pagar pela minha refeição, dar-lhe-ei algo em troca."

"Parece justo." Kaoru sorriu, guiando o homem ao Akabeko.

Sentaram-se em um mesa e Kaoru pediu a comida. Durante todo almoço, o homem matraqueou sobre sua sobrinha, que ele disse que era dona de uma loja e uma excelente vendedora. Ela conseguia vender qualquer coisa a qualquer pessoa, mas como um passatempo, ela gostava de brincar de casamenteira. Ele disse que ela conseguiria até fazer um cão e um gato se apaixonarem, isto é, se eles estivessem dispostos a isso. Quando o almoço terminou, o homem olhou para Kaoru e disse:

"Tenho algo que irá ajudá-la com aquele rapaz que você ama." O homem abriu o saco e procurou por algo em seus pertences. "Aqui está."

Ele colocou um livro sobre a mesa. Tinha uma capa dura marrom e parecia muito velho.

"Este livro é muito especial." O homem explicou. "Estou dando a você porque eu caí muitas vezes hoje e você foi a única pessoa que me ajudou a levantar. Isso prova que você é uma boa pessoa. Por isso você pode ficar com o livro. Ele irá fazer com que você veja as coisas mais claramente. Talvez possa lhe ensinar algumas coisas úteis."

Kaoru pegou o livro. Ele parecia quente em suas mãos. Por alguma razão, aquele livro fazia com que ela se sentisse bem.

"Arigatou." Kaoru agradeceu.

Depois de pagarem a conta, saíram do Akabeko.

"Obrigado pelo almoço maravilhoso, minha jovem. Agora devo me despedir."

"Espere! Eu vou ajudá-lo a encontrar sua sobrinha." Kaoru voluntariou-se.

"Domo arigatou, mas eu acho que já sei onde estou. Posso encontrar o caminho."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. A floricultura da minha sobrinha é dobrando aquela esquina. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Kamiya-san. Espero que o livro possa ajudá-la." O homem deu alguns passos, antes de virar-se novamente. "Ah... Eu sugiro que você o leia à noite, quando estiver sozinha. Adeus."

"Adeus." Kaoru disse, vendo o homem dobrar a esquina, antes de começar a caminhar para casa.

"Deveria ter perguntado o nome dele." Kaoru disse a si mesma, após alguns minutos. Apenas então percebeu que não havia dito seu nome ao homem e que ele havia a chamado 'Kamiya-san'. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Um raio iluminou o céu e começou a chover novamente. Kaoru não pensou mais sobre isso, enquanto corria para casa.

***

Kaoru deu o remédio para Yahiko. Sua febre havia baixado, graças aos cuidados de Kenshin, mas o garoto ainda estava quieto e cansado. Kaoru sentiu-se afeiçoada pela criança doente. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e beijar sua testa. Isto é, se ele não houvesse aberto a boca.

"É amargo!"

"É remédio. Você tem que tomar para ficar bem."

"Está provavelmente tentando me envenenar... Busu!"

"Sua criança ingrata! Estou apenas tentando cuidar de você!"

Como Kenshin conseguia lidar com aquele peste, era um completo mistério para ela. Yahiko sempre fazia o que Kenshin pedia. Admirava-o. Por que o garoto não poderia ter o mínimo de respeito por ela, que era sua professora?

"Eu não quero que ninguém cuide de mim! Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim..." Yahiko gritou.

"Quem irá lhe dar o remédio, então?"

"Kenshin."

"Bom, Kenshin não está em casa!" Kaoru gritou de volta.

Kenshin havia saído durante a tarde, apesar de estar chovendo. Não disse onde estava indo e quando voltaria. Talvez quisesse dizer, mas Kaoru ainda não estava conversando com ele.

Depois de finalmente conseguir convencer Yahiko a tomar o remédio, Kaoru foi à cozinha para fazer chá para si mesma. Conseguia sentir seus músculos tensos, provavelmente por discutir com o garoto. Um chá iria ajudá-la a se acalmar.

"Kenshin... Por que você tem que sair e me deixar com um menino que é uma peste?" Kaoru murmurou para si. "Como consegue manejá-lo?"

"Você sabe..." Uma voz a surpreendeu. "Se você o trata como uma criança, ele vai agir como criança. Tem que tratá-lo como um igual e ele a respeitará."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru quase gritou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito.

"Quando ele a provoca e você retruca, ele a trata como uma igual. Ele a rebaixa ao nível dele."

"Você está dizendo que eu ajo como uma criança?"

"Não."

"Está insinuando isso."

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Kaoru-dono o quê? O que iria dizer? Não aja como criança? Eu não sou criança! Quando você vai parar de me ver como uma?" Kaoru gritou e saiu da cozinha, com passos pesados.

Kenshin respirou fundo. Ela era cabeça-dura, mas isso era uma das coisas que a fazia especial._ 'Não vejo você como uma criança, Kaoru... Nunca vi.'_ Kenshin pensou, colocando a mão sobre o bolso interno de seu gi.

Kaoru entrou em seu quarto e deslizou a porta, até que ela fechasse com um alto baque. Como ele ousava chamá-la de criança? Ele, dentre todas as pessoas... Ele, que havia quebrado o vaso de sua mãe. Era isso... Iria puni-lo. Iria lhe dar um gelo. Ele teria que... que... limpar toda a casa até que ela conseguisse ver seu reflexo no chão.

Kaoru estava pensando nos possíveis castigos que poderia infligir a Kenshin, quando viu o livro que o velho havia lhe dado. Estava sobre seu futon. O homem havia dito que o livro iria ajudá-la com Kenshin. Perguntou-se que tipo de livro seria aquele... _'Leia à noite, quando estiver sozinha... O que ele quis dizer com isso?' _Kaoru pensou. _'Talvez é um livro hentai... É por isso que eu devo estar sozinha...'_ As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. _'Não vou abrir.'_

Kaoru olhou para o outro lado e decidiu fazer alguma outra coisa. Vestiu seu yukata, olhando desconfiadamente para o livro de quando em quando. Encarou o livro, como se ele fosse fugir a qualquer instante. Finalmente, decidiu abri-lo. _'Não vai machucar se eu der uma olhada.'_

Kaoru abriu a primeira página.

"_ 'Era uma vez, no reino de Tokyo, vivia uma linda e gentil princesa.'_" Kaoru leu. "Ah! É apenas um conto de fadas."

" _'A princesa vivia só em um dojo, pois seus pais já haviam falecido. Um dia ela desafiou um bravo cavaleiro nas ruas, confundindo-o com um assassino. Após o verdadeiro assassino haver sido encontrado, ela convidou o cavaleiro para viver com ela.' _Soa como a minha história com Kenshin." Kaoru deu uma risadinha e continuou. "_ 'Um dia, a princesa se aborreceu porque o cavaleiro havia quebrado o vaso de sua mãe, e saiu para esclarecer seus sentimentos. Encontrou um homem velho nas ruas e o ajudou. Para agradecer sua gentileza, o homem lhe deu este livro...'" _Kaoru olhou para o livro com uma expressão de choque. Era a **sua** história. Continuou lendo. "_ 'Quando estava sozinha, começou a ler o livro e descobriu que ele contava a sua história."_

"É impossível..." Kaoru murmurou, sem conseguir parar de ler.

'Ela pensou que era impossível, mas ali estava o livro. O que a princesa não sabia é que se tratava de um livro mágico.'

"Livro mágico?" Kaoru quase gritou.

'Sim, um livro mágico que a levaria em uma jornada para fazer seus sonhos realidade.'

"Você está brincando comigo?"

'Não. Livros mágicos não brincam.'

"Então, o que acontecerá em seguida?"

'A princesa começou a se sentir muito sonolenta e seu corpo parecia sem peso. Tentou com afinco, mas não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Então, ela adormeceu.'

As pálpebras de Kaoru estavam pesadas. Seus olhos fecharam-se. Sentiu como se estivesse flutuando no ar... Tão cansada que não conseguia mais ficar acordada. Então, ela deslizou para a terra dos sonhos, onde seu próprio conto de fadas estava para começar.

**-----------------------  
Continua...  
-----------------------**

Se você leu até aqui, por favor deixe o seu review. Eu estava escrevendo esta história em inglês, mas algumas drásticas alterações na trama me deixaram com vontade de escrevê-la em português. Por favor, diga-me o que acha. 


	2. Acordando

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. A vida realmente não é justa.

~~ O Conto de Fadas de Kaoru ~~

1. Acordando

'Ai... Droga de dor de cabeça... Parece que bebi demais, mas não lembro de gostar tanto assim de sake. Talvez tenha sido algo que eu comi... Talvez Kenshin tenha colocado alguma coisa na minha comida para tentar me seduzir... É, vai sonhando, garota.'

"Parece que ela está acordando."

'Quem disse isso? Aquela voz parece familiar...'

"Nós deveríamos deitá-la na cama." Disse outra voz.

'Cama? Ei! Alguém está me erguendo! Olhe onde coloca as mãos, seu pervertido!'

"O que aconteceu com ela?" A primeira voz perguntou.

'Este futon é macio... É isso que chamam de cama?' Kaoru abriu seus olhos devagar.

"Ela está acordada."

"Genzai-sensei? Hiko-san?" Kaoru encarou os dois homens.

"Kaoru-chan? Daijoubu?" Hiko perguntou.

Kaoru levantou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Hiko a chamava de _Kaoru-chan?_ _'Isso deve ser um sonho... Isso deve ser um sonho...' _Kaoru olhou em torno. Parecia que estava em algum tipo de construção de pedra. O quarto era ricamente decorado, parecendo perfeito a uma princesa. _'É! Isso é um sonho.'_ Kaoru beliscou seu braço.

"Itai! Eu não estou sonhando!"

"Feh... Ela nunca foi muito esperta..." Hiko disse, com um sorriso maldoso. "Parece que ela está bem, Genzai-sensei."

"Como você se sente, Kaoru-hime?" Genzai-sensei perguntou.

'Hime??? Como em 'princesa'? Oh, Kami... O que aconteceu? Eu estava no meu quarto... Preparando-me para dormir, então... Comecei a ler aquele livro... Talvez eu tenha adormecido. Isso não pode ser real.'

"Alteza?" Genzai-sensei insistiu.

"Com quem está falando?" Kaoru perguntou, perplexa. Ele estava se referindo a ela como se ela fosse uma princesa e ela sabia que não era uma. _'Ele ficou louco ou alguma coisa assim? Talvez tenha ficado senil... Pobre bom doutor...'_

"Kaoru-chan? Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?" Hiko levantou uma sobrancelha. "Acho que ela bateu a cabeça, caro doutor. Acha que pode _consertá-la_ até amanhã?"

"Eu não preciso de _conserto_!" Kaoru objetou. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Doutor Genzai aproximou-se e começou a examinar seu crânio.

"Se ela bateu a cabeça, talvez ela esteja com amnésia."

"Eu não estou com amnésia!" Kaoru gritou.

"Está bem!" Hiko replicou, calmamente. "Então você sabe quem você é."

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"E quem eu sou."

"Você é Seijurou Hiko."

"E onde você está?"

"Não faço idéia."

"Genzai-sensei, conserte-a até amanhã. Há um príncipe vindo de um reino distante e não posso apresentar a ele mercadoria danificada." Hiko disse, caminhando para a porta. "Ela sempre teve uma cabeça dura. Não acho que ela tenha batido a cabeça com força suficiente para causar dano permanente."

"Mou!" Era tudo que Kaoru conseguia dizer.

Genzai-sensei olhou para ela preocupadamente.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?!" Kaoru suspirou derrotada.

"Sua criada encontrou-a inconsciente em seu quarto. Ela chamou Hiko-sama e eu. Não consegue se lembrar de nada, Kaoru-hime?"

"Por favor, pare de me chamar assim, Genzai-sensei. Eu não sou uma princesa. Que lugar é esse?"

"Bem... Esta é sua terra natal, sua majestade. O reino de Hiten Mitsurugi, governado pelo todo poderoso rei Seijurou Hiko XIII."

Kaoru teve vontade de pegar emprestado o 'oro' característico de Kenshin naquele instante. Tinha que ser um sonho... Ela provavelmente estava sonhando..._ 'Mas é muito estranho para ser um sonho! O livro! Aquele maldito livro! Ele fez isso! Vai ter que desfazer!'_

Kaoru levantou-se da cama, quase caindo no processo. Não sabia que aquela coisa estava tão longe do chão. Começou a procurar pelo livro, mas ele não parecia estar em qualquer lugar. Genzai-sensei continuava olhando para ela com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Parecia que sua querida hime-sama havia perdido completamente a razão. Talvez fosse uma concussão. Havia escutado de coisas assim... A pessoa batendo sua cabeça e esquecendo completamente quem ela era... Talvez ela estivesse apenas desorientada e tudo voltaria ao normal logo. Ou assim ele esperava, porque Hiko-sama tinha um príncipe vindo para cortejá-la.

"Está procurando por algo, Kaoru-hime?" Genzai-sensei perguntou.

"Você viu um livro?"

"Talvez queria procurar na biblioteca do castelo."

Duh! Aquilo era muito óbvio... O melhor lugar para procurar por um livro com certeza seria a biblioteca.

"Por favor, leve-me até lá." Kaoru solicitou.

Genzai-sensei a guiou para fora do quarto. _'Kami-sama! Isso é fantástico! Estou dentro de um castelo! Um castelo de verdade! Como em um conto de fadas! E eles acham que eu sou uma princesa... Talvez não seja tão ruim, afinal de contas! Queria que Kenshin estivesse aqui... Eu tenho que fazer tudo voltar ao normal, para que possa ver Kenshin novamente.' _Kaoru suspirou. Nunca pensou que poderia ficar feliz em um instante e triste no seguinte.

Talvez voltar e ver Kenshin não era uma idéia tão boa. Ele sempre a tratou como se fosse uma criança. Aquilo provavelmente nunca mudaria. Apesar disso, sentia falta dele. Seu coração afundou no peito.

Genzai-sensei abriu uma grande porta ao final do corredor e Kaoru entrou em uma gigantesca biblioteca.

"Ótimo... Como vou encontrar um livro dentre tantos?" Kaoru caiu de joelhos. _'Queria que isso fosse apenas um sonho estranho...'_

"Está se sentindo bem, alteza?"

Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que está sentindo?"

"Um vazio... Não posso ir para casa."

"Você está em casa, alteza. Seu pai não gostaria de escutar isso."

"Meu... Pai?"

"Hiko-sama."

"HIKO-SAMA É MEU PAI?" Kaoru achou que fosse desmaiar. Não era possível que aquele homem e seu gigantesco ego pudesse ser seu pai. _'Bom... Talvez nesse mundo distorcido, ele é... Se Hiko-san é um rei, talvez Kenshin seja um príncipe. Eu sou uma princesa... Nós poderíamos viver felizes para sempre. Mas e se ele não existe nesse mundo? O que posso fazer agora? Se aquele livro está nessa biblioteca, eu levaria uma eternidade para encontrá-lo. O que fazer? Talvez eu possa apenas fingir ser uma princesa por enquanto.'_

"Genzai-sensei... Estou confusa. Acho que bati a cabeça." Kaoru disse, colocando uma mão em sua testa e fingindo estar desorientada. "Talvez você pudesse me contar um pouco mais sobre mim mesma... Talvez eu possa lembrar de mais coisas, se você fizer isso."

***

Hiko foi à sala do trono. A situação atual de sua filha era preocupante. Apenas esperava que ela não assustasse o pretendente que ele havia encontrado. Respirou profundamente, antes de pensar em algo que exigia sua atenção imediata. Agora, onde estava? Tinha certeza que havia deixado ali... Ah! Ali estava, ao alcance de sua mão, ao lado do trono, sua preciosa, preciosa, garrafa de sake. O que fazia a garrafa tão especial era o fato de que uma bruxa havia colocado um feitiço sobre ela, fazendo com que ela nunca secasse.

"Minha linda!" Hiko disse, pegando a garrafa. "Nunca se esconda de mim!"

Colocou um pouco de sake em um copo, antes de chamar seus guardas.

"Tragam aqui meu baka deshi!" Hiko comandou.

Em alguns minutos, um homem ruivo entrou na sala do trono e ajoelhou-se diante do rei.

"Chamou por mim, shishou?"

"Não foi assim que eu ensinei!"

"De novo não...." Kenshin grunhiu.

"Não estou escutando!"

"Está bem... Mandou chamar-me, 'todo poderoso e benevolente rei Hiko, rei do Japão e imperador do mundo'?" Seu baka deshi perguntou, com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto.

"Esqueceu a parte do "gênio" novamente, baka deshi."

"E você ainda pergunta porquê..." Kenshin murmurou.

"Disse alguma coisa?"

"N-não!"

"Bom. Tenho uma tarefa para você, baka deshi. Você deve levar a minha preciosa garrafa de sake até a caverna do dragão... Você sabe, onde guardamos o resto do tesouro real."

"De novo não, shishou!"

"O que você disse?"

"O dragão queimou meu cabelo da última vez! E tão logo eu voltei da caverna, você me fez voltar para trazer de volta a garrafa de sake! Para dizer a verdade, eu agradeço a Kami que os dragões não podem falar, porque quando eu olhei para ele, tive certeza de que iria rir na minha cara. Além do mais, você nunca me agradece por arriscar meu pescoço!"

"O que eu fiz para conseguir um pupilo tão estúpido e mal-agradecido?" Hiko ergueu as mãos para o céu.

"Oro..." Kenshin suspirou. "Está bem, eu vou..."

"Este é o meu baka deshi."

***

'Deixe eu lembrar o que sei até agora... Meu nome ainda é Kamiya Kaoru. Todos que conheço também parecem ter o mesmo nome que antes de eu abrir o livro. Doutor Genzai não parece conhecer Kenshin, Yahiko ou Sanosuke.'

"Seu vestido está apertado o bastante, alteza?" Misao perguntou.

'Oh, sim... Misao é minha criada. Isso é tão estranho! Ela parece tão diferente da ninja energética que eu costumava conhecer. Não consigo acreditar.'

Kaoru foi até o espelho.

"D-de jeito nenhum vou usar isso!" Kaoru gaguejou. Claro, era um lindo vestido, mas o decote era muito baixo, quase exponde seus err... atributos ao mundo.

"Mas alteza... Combina perfeitamente com você! É o seu vestido favorito!"

'Droga. Eles me farão usar isso? Já estou corando... Não posso acreditar. Bem... Se ao menos Kenshin pudesse me ver assim, ele poderia pensar que eu não sou uma garotinha, como ele pensa.'

"Por que eu tenho que usar isso?" Kaoru choramingou.

"Sua majestade, o todo poderoso e bonitão rei Hiko Seijurou XIII mandou chamá-la. Parece que seu pretendente chegou."

"Pretendente?" Kaoru empalideceu.

"Sim. O rei Hiko quer que você os acompanhe durante o jantar."

"Quem é ele? Você o viu?" Kaoru perguntou, curiosamente. Poderia ser Kenshin.

"Ele é muito bonito e tem um sorriso maravilhoso. Ele sorri bastante, na verdade."

'Bonito? Poderia ser Kenshin. E Kenshin está sempre sorrindo aquele sorriso tolo. Vou me casar com Kenshin!' Kaoru cantarolou mentalmente. _'Talvez estar presa nesse lugar não seja tão ruim, afinal de contas!'_

"Misao-chan? Pode me levar... err... onde nós comemos aqui?

"Quer dizer o salão de jantar?"

"Sim! É isso!"

"Por favor me siga, alteza."

Saíram por um longo corredor e tomaram as escadas para o pavimento inferior. Viraram à esquerda, então à direita, até que Kaoru estava completamente tonta e perdida. Nunca conseguiria encontrar o caminho naquele castelo enorme. Misao parou e apontou uma porta com dois guardas vigiando.

"É ali dentro, alteza."

Kaoru parou por um minuto, recuperando seu fôlego. Sentia-se nervosa por conhecer seu 'pretendente', mas tinha certeza de que era Kenshin. O velho que havia lhe dado o livro disse que iria ajudá-la com Kenshin. Então, **tinha que ser** ele.

Aproximou-se da porta e os dois guardas a abriram para que ela entrasse. A primeira coisa que viu foi Hiko, conversando com um homem. Não era Kenshin.

"Kaoru, é com grande honra que lhe apresento o príncipe Seta Soujirou." Hiko disse, enquanto o jovem se inclinava em um cumprimento.

Kaoru desmaiou.

--------------------  
Continua...  
--------------------

Àqueles que estão imaginando: não, isso não será um crossover. Duas pessoas me disseram que lembrava "A História sem Fim". Nunca vi o filme, ou li o livro, então não se preocupem sobre isso.

Alguém disse que isso lembrava Fushigi Yuugi. Conheço Fushigi Yuugi (o mangá apenas), mas quando bolamos a trama, eu nem lembrei que existia.

Reviews são apreciados. Por favor, deixe o seu.


	3. Dragão em serviço

Disclaimer: Não é meu! Eu juro!

_**Para Jo-chan.**_

~~ O conto de Fadas de Kaoru ~~

~2. Dragão em serviço~~

"Eu não sei porque eu faço isso..." Kenshin suspirou, enquanto se aproximava da caverna. "Ah, sim... Eu sei. É porque se a filha de Shishou nunca se casar, eu serei o único herdeiro de Hiten Mitsurugi. Eu imagino como ela é... Deve ser muito feia para todos aqueles pretendentes fugirem dela..."

Entrou na caverna escura, que era iluminada de forma difusa por tochas fixadas nas paredes. Caminhou na ponta dos pés para os fundos da caverna, onde uma estranha e alta respiração podia ser escutada. Kenshin pressionou suas costas contra a parede, para evitar ser visto, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a fonte do barulho.

"Está dormindo." Kenshin deixou um suspiro de alívio escapar por seus lábios, enquanto ele passava pelo horrendo dragão verde, que dormia pacificamente, com seu horrível queixo repousado em suas feias patas. Aquela parte da caverna tinha um brilho dourado, reflexo dos baús de tesouro abertos. Sobre o altar, havia um espaço vazio, onde deveria estar o mais importante tesouro de Hiten Mitsurugi... A garrafa de sake.

Kenshin colocou a garrafa no seu lugar de direito. "Ao menos foi fácil desta vez..." Ele disse, antes de se virar. "Oh-oh..."

O dragão estava o encarando, seu queixo horroroso pousado em uma de suas patas. Os dedos de sua outra pata estavam dedilhando o chão.

O dragão sorriu. Ele _sorriu!!_ Kenshin surtou. Ele sabia! O dragão achava que ele era um fracote! Maldição! Maldito Shishou! Era tudo culpa dele! Não conseguia nem o respeito de uma besta feia... Era simplesmente ótimo. O dragão olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

"Oro... Acho que um 'desculpe por perturbar o seu cochilo' não vai adiantar..."

O dragão sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tenha cuidado para não queimar meu cabelo de novo..."

O sorriso do dragão ficou ainda mais largo, mostrando alguns dentes. É claro, Kenshin poderia estar enganado... Talvez não fosse um sorriso, apenas o dragão mostrando-lhe os dentes. Kenshin engoliu em seco.

"Seu dragão sádico..." Kenshin murmurou e correu por sua vida. Ou ao menos ele tentou, porque o dragão tinha uma pata sobre seu manto.

"Oh-oh." Kenshin disse, tentando desesperadamente puxar o manto de sob a pata do dragão.

"Por favor!" Kenshin gritou e puxou o manto com tanta força que o tecido rasgou.

O dragão estava o encarando com a infame expressão de 'gosto de brincar com a minha comida'. Oro... Aquilo não parecia bom... Não parecia bom de maneira alguma! Não estava pronto para virar comida de dragão tão cedo!

Desembainhou sua espada. O dragão cuspiu fogo, fazendo com que Kenshin rolasse para evitar a rajada.

"Oro... Veja o que você fez! Eu lavei essa roupa ontem! Agora vou ter que lavar roupa outra vez!" Kenshin fez uma carranca. O dragão não se sentiu intimidado.

Kenshin saltou no ar.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu-tsui-sen!" Kenshin gritou, enquanto mergulhava no ar, pronto para atingir a cabeça feiosa do dragão. Exceto que... Não havia dragão. E estranhamente, também não havia chão.

"Quer me colocar no chão?" Kenshin fez cara feia para o dragão, que estava o segurando no ar por seu manto rasgado.

E colocá-lo no chão o dragão o fez -- jogado talvez fosse uma melhor descrição para isso. Kenshin caiu de cara (literalmente). Não era seu dia de sorte. Primeiro, ele foi arrastado até aquela caverna distante... Por que Hiko não poderia ser um rei comum? Ele deveria manter seu tesouro no castelo, com guardas, não com um dragão estúpido!!

Kenshin tirou o pó de suas roupas, encarando o dragão. A besta estava parada entre Kenshin e a saída da caverna. Se quisesse sair, teria que passar por ele. Kenshin ponderou suas opções...

Havia apenas um limitado número de técnicas que Kenshin poderia usar no dragão. Culpa do Hiko, novamente... Se Kenshin machucasse demais o dragão, Hiko o mataria. As técnicas que Kenshin _poderia_ usar sem temer machucar a besta, o dragão as conhecia todas. Parecia um dilema... Matar o dragão de seu mestre, ou ser morto por ele. Tinha que haver outra alternativa...

"Uau... Aquela é uma senhorita dragão?" Kenshin perguntou, apontando para trás do dragão.

O dragão olhou e Kenshin passou por baixo de suas pernas. Quando a besta finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, Kenshin já estava na entrada da caverna, acenando para ele.

"Não acredito que você caiu nessa!" Kenshin dobrou-se, segurando seu estômago e rindo. Subitamente, alguma coisa quente passou por sobre sua cabeça. Que cheiro de queimado era aquele? Ah, não... Não de novo... "Dragão estúpido! Você pôs fogo no meu cabelo!"

***

'Que sonho estranho...' Kaoru pensou, enquanto acordava. Abriu seus olhos preguiçosamente.

"Droga! Não era um sonho!" Kenshin suspirou pesadamente. Ainda estava no quarto daquele castelo. "Já tive o bastante! Prefiro morrer antes que Hiko possa me casar com aquele Seta-san!" Kaoru estremeceu.

Levantou-se, com uma forte resolução em mente. Fugiria. Começou a procurar em um baú de roupas, até que encontrou algo que parecia uma roupa discreta. Consistia em calças verdes justas, camisa branca e um manto verde. Decidiu que parecia com um sapo, mas poderia ser útil se ela precisasse se esconder na floresta ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Kaoru deixou seu quarto, esperando que nenhum guarda a visse. Um novo problema se apresentou... Ela não sabia o caminho para sair do castelo. Vagando pelos corredores pelo resto de sua vida não era exatamente a idéia mais feliz do mundo. Poderia pedir ajuda a sua "criada", mas então todos saberiam que ela estava fugindo. Misao provavelmente estaria encrencada se Hiko descobrisse que ela havia ajudado.

Kaoru tomou as escadas até o primeiro andar e parou para pensar o que fazer então.

"Será que esse castelo tem uma porta dos fundos?" Murmurou, virando à esquerda.

Depois de vinte minutos, Kaoru percebeu duas coisas. A primeira: ela estava perdida. A segunda: sabia que não deveria ter virado à esquerda tantas vezes. Estivera andando em círculos.

Ao escutar passos, Kaoru pensou que era melhor se esconder atrás de uma armadura. _'Eu não gostaria de ser pega antes de fugir...'_

Alguém passou pelo lugar que ela estava escondida, resmungando alto:

"Maldito Shishou! Maldito dragão!"

Ela conhecia aquela voz! _'Kenshin! Eu o encontrei!'_ Saltou do lugar que estava se escondendo, mas ele já estava abrindo uma porta e entrando. Kaoru o seguiu. Abriu a porta com cautela e, quando escutou a voz de Hiko, decidiu esperar do lado de fora.

"Traga de volta minha garrafa de sake!"

"Mas Shishou! Acabei de voltar!" Kenshin argumentou.

"Não me importo! Você não sabe o que minha querida filha fez... Ela desmaiou! Graças aos céus o príncipe Soujirou gosta de damas com problemas e princesas que desmaiam, senão ele já teria voltado ao seu reino!"

'Talvez é melhor que eu faço o que ele está pedindo agora.' Kenshin pensou, com um suspiro. _'Da próxima vez que ele me pedir para levar seu sake à caverna, vou escondê-lo no meu quarto. Então, eu não tenho que ir até o fim do mundo para enfrentar aquele dragão estúpido.' _Kenshin sorriu. Parecia um plano.

"Por que está sorrindo, baka deshi?" Hiko grunhiu. "Você deveria estar correndo para pegar meu sake!"

"Estou indo, Shishou!"

Kenshin voou para fora da sala, esbarrando no que parecia um sapo super-crescido.

"Desculpe! Eu tenho que correr!"

O capuz do manto de Kaoru havia caído sobre seu rosto e diminuiu sua velocidade de reação. Estava sentada no chão, tentando desesperadamente tirar o maldito capuz e, quando finalmente conseguiu, viu Kenshin correndo. Sem pensar, Kaoru correu atrás dele.

Havia passado vinte minutos tentando encontrar a saída e tudo que ela precisava fazer era virar à direita e abrir uma porta!

No pátio, viu Kenshin montando um cavalo.

"Kenshin!!!" Gritou, mas ele não a escutou. "Preciso segui-lo! Não vou deixá-lo fugir agora que eu o encontrei!"

Procurou em torno, por alguma coisa que pudesse usar para persegui-lo. Viu um guarda puxando um cavalo pelas rédeas. Sem pensar, lançou um soco no rosto do guarda e montou no cavalo. Apenas esperava não perder Kenshin de vista.

***

Kenshin finalmente chegou à caverna. Entrou cuidadosamente. O dragão parecia estar dormindo em serviço novamente. Seus roncos poderiam ser escutados à quilômetros de distância. Quando Kenshin chegou à câmara do tesouro, parou, surpreso. Estava vazia.

Não tão vazia. O dragão ainda estava ali, dormindo como um bebê.

Kenshin chutou a pata do dragão.

"Eii! O que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

O dragão abriu seus olhos sonolentamente. Olhou em torno. Onde estava o tesouro?

"Não acredito em você! Fica dormindo em serviço e deixou o tesouro ser roubado!" Kenshin franziu o cenho.

O dragão olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

"Shishou vai cortar sua cabeça por isso!" Kenshin continuou, notando o olhar de pânico no rosto do dragão. "Você é tão irresponsável."

O dragão deu a Kenshin "o olhar". (É possível um dragão fazer cara de cachorrinho sem dono?)

"Não! Não vou o ajudar! Sempre encubro suas irresponsabilidades e você queima o meu cabelo! Pare de olhar para mim desse jeito!" Kenshin sentiu seu coração derreter. Aquela maldita besta verde conseguia ser tão cativante. "Está bem, está bem... Vou ajudar! Mas pára de me olhar assim!"

O dragão começou a lamber o rosto de Kenshin (?!).

"Não faça isso! Vou ficar todo molhado!"

"Ken- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Uma voz feminina foi ouvida, seguida pelo barulho do que poderia ser um saco de batatas jogado ao chão.

Kenshin olhou para a entrada da caverna e viu uma jovem mulher, vestida em verde. Correu até ela.

"Ei, senhorita? Acorde, por favor..." Sacudiu a garota. Deveria dar um tapa nela? Era isso que Shishou costumava fazer quando ele desmaiava.

"Dd-ra-gão." Kaoru gaguejou, abrindo seus olhos.

"O que disse?"

"Ia comer você!"

"Não, não ia." Kenshin sorriu. A garota era simplesmente uma gracinha. "É meu amigo. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"E-eu segui você."

"Seguiu-me? Por quê? Qual seu nome?"

Kaoru não estava preparada para isso. Ele não a conhecia! Deveria contar a ele sobre o livro? Ele provavelmente nunca acreditaria. Ela não acreditaria em si mesma.

"Kaoru." Ela respondeu.

Kenshin ajudou-a a se levantar.

"Sou sir Baka Deshi."

"Oro?" Kaoru olhou para ele em choque.

"É o apelido do Shishou para mim... Meu nome verdadeiro é Kenshin. E este..." Kenshin apontou para o dragão. "É Dragão, o dragão."

Isso era ridículo. Como poderia um dragão ser chamado "Dragão"? Que nome sem imaginação... O dragão olhou para ela e curvou-se respeitosamente. Parecia que queria dizer algo...

Dragão abriu sua boca. Kenshin esperava que ele cuspisse fogo. Ao invés disso, o dragão parecia tentar dizer algo.

"B-b-bu" O dragão começou. "Bu-s-su..."

"Nani???" Kaoru gritou.

"Bu-su." O dragão começou a praticar sua primeira palavra novinha em folha. "Busu. Busu! Busu!"

"Oro... Eu não sabia que ele conseguia falar..." Kenshin disse.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru deu uma olhada no dragão.

Não poderia ser Yahiko, poderia? O tamanho e a forma com certeza eram diferentes, mas havia aquele brilho inconfundível nos olhos do dragão. Era ele!

"Oh, meu Deus..." Kaoru murmurou.

"Bem, foi bom conhecê-la, senhorita Kaoru. Sessha tem que ir agora, ou meu amigo será decapitado." Kenshin começou a sair, acenando adeus para o dragão.

"Não me deixe!" Kaoru correu atrás dele.

"Oro... Sessha não pode levá-la... Estou indo procurar um tesouro roubado. Pode ser perigoso para uma jovem senhorita como você."

"Não ouse me tratar como uma criança, como você sempre fez!" Kaoru explodiu.

"Eu a conheço?" Kenshin olhou para ela com curiosidade.

"Não acredito que você não lembra de mim!" Kaoru bateu com o pé no chão. "Mou! Isso é tão típico da sua parte!"

"Oro... Senhorita... Por favor..."

"Gostando ou não, você vai me levar com você! Levei muito tempo para encontrá-lo! Agora não vou perder você de vista!"

"Está bem, está bem... Sessha vai trazer você junto... Mas senhorita Kaoru deve prometer não dificultar minha vida, nem arrumar encrencas... Pode ser perigoso também, então você deve prometer estar sempre ao meu lado."

'Estar sempre ao seu lado? Oh, Kenshin...' Kaoru suspirou. _'Vamos ter uma aventura maravilhosa juntos... Eu pressinto isso.'_

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin com corações nos olhos.

'O que há de errado com ela?' Kenshin perguntou-se, sem fazer idéia.

----------------------------  
Continua...  
----------------------------


	4. Que Vidente!

**Disclaimer: ****Não é meu!!!!!! =^x^= **

** _Para Guadalupe _**

**~~ O Conto de Fadas de Kaoru ~~ **

**3. Que vidente! **

"Eu tenho uma pergunta..." Kaoru disse, depois que estavam cavalgando por quase duas horas. Estava ficando muito cansada e imaginava se Kenshin fazia idéia de onde eles estavam indo. 

"Sim?" Kenshin perguntou, olhando para ela. Ela havia dado a perfeita desculpa para ele olhar para ela. Tinha que admitir que ela era a mais linda mulher que já havia visto em sua vida. _'Gostaria de me lembrar de onde eu a conheço... Ela está tão zangada com isso que não me conta. Acho que ela quer que eu lembre sozinho. Como eu poderia esquecer de uma jovem tão linda?' _

_ 'Lá vai ele de novo...' _ Kaoru pensou, irritada. _'Ele fica olhando para mim como se eu tivesse alguma coisa no meu rosto.' _

"Por que não estamos levando Yahiko conosco?" Kaoru perguntou, antes que a situação ficasse estranha demais. "Foi ele que dormiu em serviço! Ele deveria ao menos nos ajudar!" 

"Oro... Kaoru-dono, você não imagina qual seria a reação das pessoas em ver um dragão? Não é como se você encontrasse um em qualquer lugar. Além do mais, dragões são famosos por trazerem morte e destruição." 

"Então, o que você está dizendo é que nós temos mais chances de encontrar o tesouro se nós não o tivermos conosco... A propósito, como você sabe onde procurar por esses ladrões?" 

Kenshin deu um sorriso amarelo. 

"Você pensou nisso, não pensou?" Kaoru fez cara feia. 

"Eu sei onde começara procurar..." 

"Onde?" 

"É por aqui, em algum lugar... Só não consigo lembrar o local exato." 

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru gritou. 

"É ali!" Kenshin apontou, antes que Kaoru pudesse gritar mais um pouco com ele. 

Perto da floresta, havia uma cabana de pedra. Havia uma placa ao lado dela. Dizia: "Okina, o grande. Poções e amuletos do amor. Vidente nas horas vagas." 

"Você me trouxe até aqui para comprar uma poção do amor?" Kaoru franziu o cenho. 

"Oro... Não é a parte da poção do amor... Ele também é vidente." Kenshin explicou. 

"Okina?? Aquele velhaco hentai também está aqui?" Kaoru murmurou, enquanto paravam na frente da casa. "Eu acho que vou esperar aqui fora." 

"Kaoru-dono, você prometeu não sair do meu lado." 

"Não é como se eu estivesse indo a algum lugar!" 

"Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer? Você precisa vir comigo." Kenshin insistiu. 

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... maníaco por controle." Kaoru murmurou. 

Bateram na porta e esperaram até que uma mulher atendesse. 

"Bem vindos." A mulher disse. 

Kaoru a reconheceu instantaneamente. 

"Okon-san?" 

"Nós nos conhecemos?" Okon a encarou, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente de onde conhecia Kaoru. 

_'Preciso parar de fazer isso... Obviamente nenhum deles lembra de mim. Eu apenas encontrarei problemas se eu os deixar saber que os conheço.' _ Kaoru suspirou. 

"Eu acho que a confundi com alguém que conheço." Kaoru disse. 

Okon achou que aquela era uma desculpa esfarrapada, porque a outra havia a chamado por seu nome. Porém, se a garota não queria falar sobre isso, ela falaria de negócios. 

"Vieram aqui para ver Okina, o grande?" Okon perguntou. 

"Sim." Kenshin respondeu. "Nós gostaríamos muito." 

"Por favor, sentem-se. Eu vou chamá-lo." Okon disse, saindo da sala. 

Havia almofadas em frente a uma mesa baixa. Kenshin e Kaoru sentaram sobre elas e esperaram que Okina aparecesse. _'Isso é ridículo... Como um vidente vai nos ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa que foi roubada?' _Kaoru suspirou. Parecia que nada mais fazia sentido. Por um momento, ela simplesmente desejou estar em casa. Ainda que nunca nada mudasse entre ela e Kenshin. 

*** 

Tão entediado. Na verdade, não havia mais palavras para exprimir o quão entediado estava. Não havia garotas bonitas para dar em cima. O velho suspirou. Por que, em nome de Deus, havia escolhido montar seu negócio no meio de nada?! Não... Ele poderia estar em uma cidade, cercado por belas mulheres. Mas isso não seria misterioso o bastante. 

E era o mistério que mantinha os seus negócios. Mistério e sua famosa poção do amor, é claro. Jovens de todos os lugares vinham para comprá-la. Nenhuma delas ficava por muito tempo, infelizmente. Não conseguia as persuadir a beber a poção enquanto estivessem lá... mas alguma coisa poderia ser feita com relação a isso. Na próxima vez que uma jovem chegasse, colocaria um pouco da poção no chá e daria para ela beber. Era um plano perfeito. O velho riu consigo mesmo. 

"Okina! Você tem clientes!" Okon apareceu à porta. 

"Alguma jovem bonita?" Ele perguntou, empolgado. 

"Por coincidência." 

"Ah! Bem na hora certa!" Okina esfregou suas mãos. Pegou o bule de chá e colocou algumas gotas da poção do amor dentro dele. "Dê-me alguns minutos com ela e então nos traga chá." 

"O que você está aprontando agora?" 

"Apenas um temperinho para fazer a vida interessante." 

Okon suspirou. Não havia jeito de conseguir que o velhaco falasse a verdade, mas se ele tivesse algum plano, seria engraçado observar. Seus planos nunca davam certo. 

"Não os deixe esperando." Okon disse. 

Okina foi para o seu "escritório". _'Okon disse elas? Como em mais de uma beldade? Este é o meu dia de sorte. Espero ter chá o bastante.' _

Okina entrou na sala onde seus clientes estavam esperando. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma linda jovem com cabelos negros e lindos olhos azuis. A segunda era um lindo... ruivo? 

_ 'Oh, droga... a beldade já tem dono. Melhor cancelar aquele chá.'_ Okina sentou na frente deles. 

"Vocês são um lindo casal! Posso ajudá-los?" Okina perguntou, educadamente. 

"Não somos um casal!" Kenshin retrucou instantaneamente, enrubescendo. 

_'Então... ela não é comprometida... Okon, ande logo e traga meu chá.'_ Okina sorriu, mas então notou o olhar da jovem. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo triste, esperançosa, preocupada, zangada e pronta para chutar o traseiro do ruivo. 

"É uma pena... não estão apaixonados. Então... veio comprar um amuleto do amor? Tenho amuletos e poções do amor. São muito eficientes." Okina disse, olhando diretamente para Kaoru. 

_'Ele está tentando me dizer que posso conseguir que Kenshin se apaixone por mim se eu comprar o amuleto certo?' _Kaoru perguntou-se. 

_'Oh! Ela está olhando diretamente para mim. Talvez eu não precise daquela poção...' _Okina pensou. 

_'Estou com fome.'_ Kenshin esfregou seu estômago. 

"Na verdade, nós viemos aqui por causa das suas habilidades de vidente, senhor." Kenshin disse. 

"Oh... deixe-me pegar minha bola de cristal. Não são todos que vêm até aqui por um adivinho, você sabe..." Okina levantou-se e saiu da sala. 

"Aquele velho... pensando que nós estávamos apaixonados..." Kaoru disse, tentando conseguir uma resposta de Kenshin. 

"Louco, não é?" 

Aquilo partiu o coração de Kaoru. Como Kenshin poderia ser tão insensível? 

Okon entrou, carregando uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá. 

"Sirvam-se." Ela sorriu, antes de os deixar a sós novamente. Sentiu que estava interrompendo algo. 

_'Estou faminto...'_ Kenshin pensou, pegando um biscoito. 

Okina voltou, trazendo uma pesada bola de cristal. Colocou-a sobre a mesa. _'Okon já trouxe o chá... eu t_e___nho que impedir que esse cara o beba. Talvez eu deva dar a ele uma leitura interessante. Assim ele esquecerá o chá.' Okina começou a se concentrar na bola de cristal. _'Vamos ver... alguma coisa interessante... alguma coisa interessante.' __

"Eu vejo ouro." Okina disse. 

Kaoru engasgou. Aquele velho poderia realmente ajudá-los a encontrar o tesouro? 

"Está muito longe daqui..." 

Os biscoitos estavam deixando Kenshin com sede. Derramou chá em uma xícara. Quando a xícara aproximou-se de seus lábios, Okina gritou, apontando um dedo para Kenshin: 

"VOCÊ! Eu vejo você o encontrando!" 

"Onde está?" Kenshin esqueceu do chá por um momento. 

"Norte? Nordeste, talvez... mas você precisa se apressar! Do contrário, não restará nada quando você chegar lá!" 

"Vamos, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin levantou-se. Então, eles deveriam viajar nordeste. Talvez conseguissem encontrar mais pistas no caminho. 

"Esperem!" Okina impediu que eles saíssem. "Talvez a senhorita queira uma xícara de chá, antes de partir?" 

Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava com ânimo para beber chá. Na verdade, queria ir ao banheiro. Kenshin apenas pegou a xícara que estava segurando antes e bebeu todo o líquido. Okina deu um tapa em sua própria testa. 

"Vamos, Kaoru." Kenshin saiu, puxando a jovem com ele. 

"Droga... agora ele vai se apaixonar por ela... em alguns minutos a poção vai começar a funcionar. Má sorte. Talvez eu tenha mais sorte da próxima vez." Okina suspirou. 

*** 

Depois de sair da casa do vidente, Kenshin e Kaoru rumaram para o nordeste. Teriam que atravessar a floresta se pretendessem seguir as direções que Okina havia dado. 

"Kenshin... eu preciso ir ao banheiro...." 

"Oro? Não dá para segurar?" 

"Segurar até quando? Estamos no meio do nada, baka!" Kaoru gritou. 

"Ah... vá atrás daqueles arbustos." Kenshin disse. 

Kaoru não estava muito empolgada com a idéia de fazer atrás de uns arbustos, mas não iria conseguir segurar por muito mais tempo. Apenas entregou as rédeas de seu cavalo para Kenshin e correu para os arbustos. 

Kenshin imaginou porque Kaoru estava demorando tanto. Os cavalos estavam cansados. Talvez eles devessem descansar um pouco. Agora que ele estava olhando, era um bonito cavalo que Kaoru estivera montando... e não era qualquer cavalo... era uma égua. E bonito não era uma boa palavra para descrevê-la. Ela era linda. 

"Kenshin? Por que está encarando o meu cavalo?" 

"Não é um cavalo! É uma égua!" Kenshin retrucou, entre os dentes. 

"Cavalo, égua, é a mesma coisa..." Kaoru replicou. "Não é como se isso se importasse." 

"Isso?" Kenshin parecia chateado. "Ela tem sentimentos!" 

"Kenshin? Qual o seu problema? É apenas um cavalo!" 

"Ela não é um cavalo!" 

"Égua, eu sei..." 

"Não! Ela pode ser uma princesa encantada... de outra forma, como poderia ser tão linda?" Kenshin acariciou a crina da égua. "Eu, seu fiel cavaleiro, encontrarei uma forma de quebrar esse feitiço!" 

_'Oh-oh... dessa vez ele ficou completamente maluco... que diabos está acontecendo? Ele realmente acha que o cavalo é uma princesa?' _

"Kenshin? Você faz idéia de como isso soa insano?" 

"O amor nos deixa loucos." 

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR UM CAVALO?" As palavras de Kaoru ecoaram pela floresta. 

*** 

**ENQUANTO ISSO, NO CASTELO...**

"Você está dizendo que ela foi raptada?" Perguntou o príncipe Soujirou, com uma expressão preocupada. 

"Infelizmente. E o meu cavaleiro mais valente não pôde ser encontrado. Então, não há ninguém que eu confie o bastante para encontrá-la." 

"Eu a encontrarei!" Soujirou afirmou, pronto para partir naquele exato instante. 

_'He he he... é tão fácil de enganá-lo. Onde diabos está meu baka deshi? Preciso encontrar Kaoru antes que esse príncipe Soujirou descubra que ela fugiu. Se ele realmente vai procurar por ela, isso nos dará mais tempo. Minha sorte... não apenas tenho um baka deshi, mas também tenho uma filha baka...' _Hiko pensou, em desdém. _'E onde está meu sake? Meu baka deshi vai se arrepender por estar demorando tanto!' _

-------------------  
Continua...   
------------------- 

Se você leu até aqui, por favor deixe um review. =^x^= 


End file.
